To Go Back Before We Were
by skyfall007
Summary: Uzumaki-Namikaze Shiki goes back 31 years to stop the chaos and destruction of her future. But Falling inlove definitely wasn't part of the plan! FemNaru/Kakashi First fanfic don't judge me harshly Swearing! On temp. leave until I find a new computer to use since mine died (R.I.P. Laptop). Sorry I may surprise everyone with a new story in the near future written on iPod
1. Prologue

Prologue

To Go Back Before We Were

Uzumaki-Namikaze Shiki stood as she looked down at the arm going through her now crimson chest. As Shiki's eyes followed the arm to the owner her best friend Uchiha Sasuke. Shiki saw the pain and horror that resided in his red eyes and then saw her arm had gone through his shoulder it was her turn to be horrified at her actions. She pulled her arm out of his shoulder gently and Sasuke did the same.

"S-s-sas-ukke… I wish I hadn't given up on the time travel seal Ero-sennin and I were making I could've prevented all of this from happening…I love you," Shiki had collapsed and started sinking in to the water Sasuke caught her and picked her up bridal style and walked to the bank. "Shiki, I wish we had been more than best friends," Sasuke said as he performed a long chain of complicated handseals and slammed his hands down as the life left him and went to Shiki and the Kyuubi added its own chakra to his. As he collapsed on top of Shiki she began to glow and he knew he had given her a second chance at her life.

25 years ago at the Valley of Ends

Team Namikaze was patrolling the Valley of Ends when there was a bright flash at the bank on Senju Harishima's statue's side. "What was that?!" A brown-haired girl said as they jumped down to investigate. When they got to the source of the light there was a girl with crimson-colored waist length hair wearing black clothes with a massive hole in her chest staining the ground around her a bloody red.

"How the hell does a bloody mess appear out of nowhere when we're around Minato-Sensei?" the brown haired girl fumed as she ran to the girl and began to heal her.

"I don't know Rin, but patch up the major damage and I'll get her to the hospital. I have a feeling that I'll need your help Kakashi, Obito, and Rin keeping her there."


	2. Chapter 1 Hospitals & Shopping Sprees

Chapter 1 To Go Back Before We Were

stak: God damn it where did Obito go?

Kyuubi: how the hell am I supposed to know you just summoned me.

Obito: I'm back!

stak: Baka- No TEME! You were supposed to be here an hour ago for my disclaimer! I had the perfect script!*author waves sheet of paper around dramatically*

Kyuubi: Let me see that*snatches paper out of hand and reads the script* This is just a bunch of papers with drawing of a chibi Team Minato and Shiki as Shiki and Kakashi beat up Obito tied up to a post while Minato and Rin stand by watching as Shiki and Kakashi yell, 'I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend!'

stak: Oops wrong one!*on the sidelines Obito starts sweating bullets and author gets another piece of paper out* I'm very proud of its dramatic qualities and breathtaking climax!*spotlight shines on stak with stars in her eyes* Obito read it!

Obito: Ehem, 'stak does not own Naruto although if she did she would have all the guys who died go to the Seireitei enhancing the badassery of Bleach, Naruto would be a girl, and she wouldn't be on Team 7.'Kyuubi is then supposed to destroy me… That was anti-climactic*everyone sweatdrops*

stak:Hey I know I wrote 25 years in my prologue but it's actually 31 years I screwed up while I made that chapter so sorry! xD And my fic is heavily inspired by 'The Bluebird' and 'Naruto, What the Heck Are You Doing?' and I own neither of them!

Now let's get this story started!

Inside Konoha's hospital was a very feisty sixteen year old redhead who was _trying_ to escape the hospital only to be beaten down by the team that had found her. _God damn it I just wanted to go get some ramen not the grey blob of food that this hospital calls food_, Shiki thought as she tried to escape the restraints she was in.

"Hey what happened to?" Shiki asked a nurse that came by. The nurse looked at her as if Shiki was crazy and said, "There is no Uchiha Sasuke in existence."

"oh, shit can I talk to the Godaime?" Shiki got another look and asked, "There is no Godaime is the Sandaime in existence that I can talk to?" She got a nod from that and the nurse ran out of the room. The team who had restrained her came in and then she saw who the team leader was and her eyes widened.

"God no, why is this happening to me? Shit, shit, shit!" Shiki then started spewing out more profanities that would make you blush if you heard them. Rin then asked blushing from the girls vocabulary then she noticed the dark look in the girl's eye, "What is the matter?"

"I've had a rough past or shall I say future? I'm from the future… I think. Are you Minato Namikaze?"

"Yes"

"If so I'm yours and your girlfriend's daughter and I refuse to give up why I am here except that Obito would've died on that mission that you were going to, Kakashi would've gotten Obito's Sharingan, the Sharingan was given after you lost your left eye Obito's entire right side was crushed his left side was unharmed."

"Thank god I got here in time kakashi-ero sensei would've become a pervert?" she all but shouted as Kakashi sputtered at ero sensei.

"I'm not a pervert baka!" Kakashi yelled with a vein throbbing and a blush creeping out from under his mask.

"You read smut out in public. If that's not perverted then I'm not a Namikaze", Shiki deadpanned as Rin, Obito, and Minato laughed at the two arguing like an old married couple. "Hey you two act like an old married couple," Obito said what was on everyone's mind then laughed when in unison they shouted, "SHUT UP BAKA!"And in synch they punched him in the face; they then yelled, "STOP COPYING ME!"

Obito got up from the crater in the floor the two who had punched him into and seeing how he was seeing two of everything accidentally ran into Shiki who had somehow gotten out of her restraints and was in Kakashi's face. After Obito had knocked into Shiki time slowed down as she fell Kakashi grabbed her waist as she fell in an attempt to catch her only for her to fall on top of him and their lips touch. After that Shiki just sat on top of him straddling him in her own world with her hands touching her lips oblivious to anything until Kakashi yelled, "Get the hell off me!" She then slapped him, grabbed Obito by the collar of his shirt, and shunshined to Training Ground 7 where she produced ninja wire and tied him up to one of the training post, shunshined back to the hospital and sent everyone to Training Ground 7 to beat Obito within an inch of his life.

So when Team Namikaze plus one came to Hokage Tower with one severely beaten up the Sandaime facepalmed at their ridiculousness eventually the two most unstable members (Kakashi and Shiki) calmed down they explained for the most where Shiki came from.

"So what is your cover story going to be?"

"The Yellow Flash's long lost sister since no one knows a lot about sensei's past."Rin supplied.

"But wouldn't that have every Iwa assassin on my tail?" Everyone nodded. "Sweet! My skills will never get rusty! I'll take it."At this everyone, including the hidden ANBU, sweatdropped. "One more thing can I be a chuunin since that was my rank?"

"Yes it would make us look bad if the 'Yellow Flash's long lost sister' wasn't at least a chuunin. And since there is only one team with a member short you'll be on Team Namikaze for the jounin exams."

"What?!"

"Awesome!"

"Yay! I can annoy Kakashi even more now!"

"Why me?"

"This is going to be a disaster." Rin, Obito, Shiki, Kakashi, and Minato said in that exact order.

"Shiki we need to go shopping for ninja clothes!" Rin squealed as she grabbed Shiki's hand and began to drag her to the shopping district of Konoha. Shiki mouthed 'help me' while none of them moved to help her.

"You'll pay. You'll all pay! I will get you someday!" Shiki then began to laugh like a madman causing everyone to sweatdrop. When Rin and Shiki came to their team meeting all three males' jaws dropped to the ground at Shiki's outfit. Rin had Shiki wear at least two thousand outfits until they settled for a long sleeved black shirt with a Slate grey line down the front side of it, a brown high-collared leather jacket with konoha's insigna sewn onto it, black cargo pants, with a brown utility belt holding her kunai pouch and two sets of shuriken, and brown combat boots. Shiki now had her hair down parted with the right side of her hair pinned back with a bobby pin and she tied her hiate tied to her right arm.

"Isn't she so pretty!"

"She looks awesome she should wear this every day!"

"Sensei are you sure this is your daughter?"

"Yeah it's her you can tell by the fury in her eyes."

"When are the jounin exams?"

"Three days from now at the Academy."

"You better start training me then."

*Three days later at the Academy*

"I wonder where Sensei disappeared to this morning."

"Who knows? This is Sensei we're talking about after all."

Hey if you haven't already check out my new story Yin and Yang, a Bleach and Naruto crossover, pairing FemNaru/Toshiro. Also I will sometimes give hints on future chapters in my other stories and hints on other stories on this story! :P


	3. Chapter 2 Prisioners In My Head

skyfall: Hey I get what you people mean with Minato being perfectly fine with the revelation but let's think about it, this chapter introduces Kushina and she does some crazy thing and the examiners says that she usually does worse so Minato probably can accept what Shiki says with all the shit that happens around him. The nurse she thinks Shiki is an outsider. Shiki is a bit reserved because she may go back to the future at any time and she gave Sasuke her love and he ripped her heart to shreds she did give her heart to someone else that didn't after that and I won't develop her backstory too much after this chapter just for a certain time until she gets captured or something like that, but she doesn't give out her trust like it is nothing; she wears a mask that influences every part of her life. I didn't describe her facial structure and skin tone because at the time when I was describing her she was covered in soot, blood, and dirt and for this story I ended up forgetting to go back and edit as they are my outlines and rough draft because when I start typing I usually don't stop until I run out of ideas. Yin and Yang is a good example I finished the first chapter after three days of posting the prologue, but too I carry a notebook around school for Y&Y (Yin and Yang) because ideas for this story hit me in waves. I should do that with this story too! (-_-U)

skyfall: *squeals in delight* I've been waiting the whole week to write this chapter! Now let's get onto the disclaimer! Anko I'll give you all-you-can-eat pixelated dango if you get out here and do my disclaimer!

Anko: It better be… stak does not own Naruto, 'Naruto What the Heck Are You Doing?', or 'Bluebird'! Gimme my dango!

skyfall: Sure, it's just in that steel room with bars on it.

Anko: *falls for it and gets locked in a cage that carts her off to the nutter house* I will get you, you accursed author!

*Mass sweatdrop*

skyfall: Okay… on with the story!

"Shit Shiki! It's demeaning to attack your superior like this!" A man in black said.

"I don't give a fuck Ibiki! If you try to have one of your Yamanaka try to break into my mind I will castrate you then hand you over to my brother and watch as he beats the shit out of you!" Shiki snarled with a kunai to his jewels and his throat, her eyes flashing red briefly with only Kakashi, Rin, Ibiki, and Obito noticing. As Shiki calmed down she withdrew her kunai and said, "My mind and the secrets it holds are dangerous to everyone even me. Even the god damn Hokage couldn't make me reveal the secrets I know now. I can't even let my own fucking family know them."

"Why is that?"

"Because Ibiki they wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Have you seen everyone you care for die just to get a piece of information and know it was your entire fault? When you do, give me a call and we'll compare our fucked up feelings. Anyways I know I passed the first test." After Shiki said that everyone went silent as they saw the dark look in her eyes as she stormed up to the roof of the academy. Rin walked up to the roof to speak to Shiki five minutes after the incident. When she walked up to Shiki – who was sitting on the ledge facing the setting sun she saw that she had tearstains on her tanned skin. "What the hell do you want Rin? If it's to rub it into my face that I have the ability to cry then fuck off."

"No I wanted to know what you meant when you said that everyone you cared about is dead. Is it true?"

"Yes, the entire Rookie eleven had gone on a B-ranked mission in Iwa. Iwa-nins captured us and started interrogating us asking if the Namikaze heiress was among us. Everyone denied it because that was what they were told by their family. The Iwa-nins didn't believe us and tied me to a chair they tied everyone's hands up and directly confronted me about being the heiress I denied it and they killed Shino-kun, then Sakura-Chan, then Kiba-baka and Akamaru-Chan, then Hinata-Chan, then Shika-kun, then Ino-chan, then Choji, then Neji-san, then Lee-kun, and then Tenten-chan. They tortured me for three days after that my scars on my back are from Iwa-nins. When I was finally rescued when I went to their funerals and I begged one of their parents to kill me to end my misery and to exact revenge. Everyone's parents, but Shino's, gave me a sad look and said something along the lines of 'I forgive you' or 'it wasn't your fault.' Shino's parents hugged me just hugged me and gave me a letter and the engagement ring he was going to give to me. It had chocolate diamonds and an insect trapped in amber and the ring itself was shaped like a Kikai. They said he would've wanted me to have it. The letter was if he didn't come back from a mission and said how much he loved me and was sorry that he wasn't here in person to tell me this. I swore that I would never love again and took up the title, 'Konoha's Ice Death.' I found revenge eventually, but it didn't come with the peace I thought it would. It still haunts me today, they all do." As Shiki finished saying this you could see the dark look and the diamonds falling from her eyes.

"I still have the ring he gave me. I'm wearing it right now," she showed Rin the engagement ring on her right ring finger and continued by saying, "it's the only thing I had with me at the time of Sasuke's and my fight that reminded me of Shino-kun. Sasuke-kun was an older brother to me after he broke my heart; and then Shino-kun… when I first met him he saw through my deception and saw someone who desperately wanted to be accepted and loved by someone who truly understood her.

*Flashback no jutsu Shiki age seven*

Shiki was sitting in a tree playing with some beetles and giving them some of her bread because none of the kids would play with her rather the parents wouldn't let her play with them. Suddenly a boy wearing a high collared coat and sunglasses jumped up into the tree and sat next to her.

"You're the first girl I've ever seen that doesn't kill insects on sight." The boy said looking at the beetles on her hand.

"Why should I? They have done nothing to harm me in anyway. It's like killing puppies, right?" Shiki said inquisitively. The boy just stared at her in what she assumed was surprise and held out his hand. Shiki looked at him and his hand with wide eyes for a moment or two before hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.

"My name is Aburame Shino. What is your name?" he asked.

"U-uzumaki Sh-shiki," she said nervously.

Suddenly, a rock sailed through the air towards her and hit her in the head knocking her out and leaving her sliding out of the tree. Normally anybody who knew her would leave her, friend or not. But this time was different. Shino grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back giving her a piggyback. He then turned to the person who had thrown the rock, a chuunin, and asked, "Why did you throw that rock at her?"

"Because she is responsible for my brother's and my mother's death!" he sneered, "I suggest you drop her and leave her to her fate or me and my buddies will make an example of you to show everyone what happens to people who help her!"

"I will not allow you to hurt her like she said about the beetles, 'They have done nothing to harm me in anyway.' She has done nothing to hurt you, so no. And it's against the law to harm civilians."

"Who gives a fuck about the law?! Give us the girl now!"

The chuunin started walking towards Shino before the boy called out his kikai. Shino then turned around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him and Shiki towards his clan's compound where both children would be safe. Soon the compound was in sight and the chuunin and the rest of the mob was gaining on him steadily. He was a couple yards away from the doors when he tripped. He fell down and Shiki was sent flying towards the open door she landed on the ground and didn't move. Shino tried to get up but was stopped by the foot of the chuunin on his back. Shino did the only thing he could think of then and screamed as loud as he could one long drawn out word, "HELP!"

Soon he could hear the sound of footsteps come from inside the compound. The first was Shino's father, Shibi. He looked outside to see his son pinned under a chuunin's foot and and unconscious girl on the ground at his feet.

Shibi looked at the mob and said, "As clan head of the Aburame clan I have called ANBU and they are en route and my kikai have surrounded you and will give anyone who tries to leave severe chakra exhaustion. The chuunin with your foot on my son remove it or I will remove your foot."

The chuunin lifted his foot and Shino scrambled up and ran to Shiki who was still unconscious and picked her up bridal style carrying her into the compound towards his home. When he arrived at his house he gently laid her down on her couch and got his mother Kasumi. Kasumi got the medical kit and treated the cut Shiki had on her head. She turned to her son Shino and asked, "Why did you help this girl? I mean, usually it would go against your logic."

"I helped her because she is my friend."

*Flashback no jutsu ended*

"He proved me that there really is that knight in shining armor that will save you when you're in distress, but after he died there was a hole in my heart that never could be filled. And Rin now I'm asking you – no begging you – to tell me what to do, I don't know who to trust."

"I can't tell you what to do just listen to your heart." Rin replied softly as she got up to leave, but not before she said, "Second portion of the exams are in two weeks in Training Ground 13." And with that she left. Kakashi revealed himself to Shiki as he walked over to where Rin had been sitting, sat down, pulled Shiki towards him, and he hugged her as she buried her face into his chest and cried. After a bit when Shiki had quieted down he lifted one hand to his facemask, pulled it down, and whispered into her ear, "If Shino-san truly loved you he would want you to be happy and get out of the past memories of him. I know I would." Kakashi didn't even think as he took his free hand lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. The kiss soon deepened and got more romantic and when they parted Shiki just looked him into the eyes and asked, "Did that kiss mean what I thought it meant?" Kakashi only nodded as a response.

Suddenly Shiki leaned forward and fell off the building and went hurtling down the five-story building. Kakashi jumped down, sped down towards her, caught her, and landed on the roof of the building next door. Kakashi checked her for wounds when he saw bandages peeking out of her shirt. He took off her shirt and jacket and saw that the bandages on her chest had soaked through with blood and Shiki was coughing up blood.

"Shit. I need to get her to the hospital, but that's twenty minutes away from here by shunshin. I'll have to use my last resort." Kakashi pulled out a tri-kunai and threw it to the ground. A bright yellow flash later and Minato was crouching by Shiki's side.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute we're talking and the next minute she's bleeding externally and internally. I can't get her to the hospital fast enough and I know Rin has a hospital shift and keeps tri-kunai on her at all times; get an eagle to swoop there with a message."

"Done."

*At the hospital 30 seconds later*

Rin read the message she got from the eagle and stopped dead in her feet and yelled out, "Get a gurney right next to me we've got an incoming patient! In 3, 2, 1…" Rin threw down the tri-kunai and saw a flash and then Minato holding Shiki in his arms.

"There's something wrong all of her major wounds have reopened and she's bleeding internally." said Minato as he put Shiki on the gurney.

"Sensei I don't think I can help her it's her body reacting to a mental struggle. Mentally, she's hurt so her body is making the wounds so they can heal. We just have to wait it out."

*Currently in Shiki's mindscape*

Shiki was fighting an unknown enemy and he was winning when she finally lost it and yelled, "Who the hell are you and why are you in my mindscape!"

"Hahaha… I'm surprised you don't recognize me I did cause most of your suffering!" Shiki got cold feet when she realized who it was she roared, "YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" The person who had caused all of her suffering was none other than Uchiha Madara.

"How the hell did you get into my mindscape?"

"When you were sent back since I sealed a kage bunshin in my great-grandson and since he died poring all of his reserves into his seal I went into the seal. I may be trapped inside your mind but that doesn't mean that I can't kill the warden and become the warden then I will have full control of all nine elements!"

"And how do you propose to get back to the present?"

"I hadn't thought of that yet…" (cue sweatdrop) Shiki took advantage of the situation and hastily thought Madara into a much smaller cage right next to her other tenant, who at the moment was eating popcorn watching them.

"Man, I need to change my mind scape into something more pleasant," she then changed it to an open ceiling crystal cave system with the night sky and the Milky Way visible. The crystals in the cave were glimmering from the bright full moon, as a final touch she added a grand piano in one of the more open spaces that got more moonlight. When she was done adding changes she sighed and said, "Ah, much better, now I'll like going here. My time here is over extended."

*In the Konoha hospital one day later*

"Minato she's so cute when she sleeps that I want to smother her… Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister until now?"

"I don't need to have my sister run away when my fiancé drives her to insanity."

"You're no fun. I won't suffocate her, I pinky promise."

"No. Remember when I let you hold my pet toad? He died because of suffocation! One rule with my sister, you will not teach her in the ways of insanity when she wakes up. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

'Well I have to open my eyes at some point, might as well open them now.' Shiki opened her eyes and was met with the bright white glare of the hospital ceiling. She groaned and sat up or at least tried to before she was clobbered by a red mass that squealed, "She's so cute!" before releasing her. She looked up and saw Minato and said, "Can I leave now I want to go train for the exams? And I want to escape from your psychotic fiancé's clutches."

"NO! _I must have my precious suffocation – err, I mean hug of the day."_ Kushina said with a crazed look in her twitching eyes, drool coming out of her mouth, and Minato mouthing, _'Run for your life!'_ behind her.

Shiki lifted her hands and shunshined to the farthest training ground she could find and sighed. She sat on a training post and she grabbed her pocketknife and cut her hand before smearing the blood onto a tattoo of a pair of sai crossing over a midnight blue background. it was the size of a silver dollar. The moment the blood and the tattoo met a poof of smoke appeared and a set of sai appeared on top of her tattoo. The sai had midnight blue wrappings on the handles and had vines engraved onto the silver sharpened blades. She snapped her eyes open before beginning her training.

skyfall007:Whew! This chapter took a lot out of me for a bit! One last thing before I sign out for the night, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! Last I checked only had 7 votes! That's pathetic. I need you to vote so I can put the, 'My next story whether you like it or not so vote for an idea' poll up!

Peace!


	4. not a chapter

Hey everyone! Good news and bad news. Good news is I have a computer to use now; bad news is my next chapters and my new story will not be out for a while. :( I know, I know its been forever since i posted my last chapter, but these chapters will be double their usual sizes and depending if anyone floods my inbox with reviews or not*cough cough* they may or may not stay that length. except if it's an omake which will be 2-4 k long. But anyways, just an update. ^_^


End file.
